PART III Your hand in Mine PAILY
by jme2887
Summary: "hey guys, this is the Continuation of "Your Hand In Mine" by users augustrain & roonie. It seems they're not gonna be updating anymore and i had this idea so i just wanna see where i can take this story. This is my first time writing so pls NOH8 :) also reviews would be appreciated, it lets me know u guys are interested, cause if u're not there's really no reason to write it.
1. Chapter 1

PART III "Your hand in Mine"

The Continuation of users "Theaugustrain and Ronnie"

CHAPTER 1

As Emily stares at the hand writing print on the envelope, she is Thinking what that envelope contains, what "_**if**_" her Paige was going to tell her about that kiss because how Paige seems different, something had happened, how Paige didn't speak to her when she was home, about how it changed everything, their friendship, how her "_**straight**_" friend wasn't feeling comfortable anymore, how her best favorite person in the world was going tell her their friendship is over?...Emily's eye started to get red watering...her body was numb, she felt like Paige was breaking up with her...when she decided to rip off the enveloped her phone vibrates ID "_Paige_"

She answered quickly she has been sick worried about Paige not knowing where she was. "_Hello Paige, where are you?_ Emily asks sounding worry. A man response "_hello, this is Garret from the police" _he stated.

Emily knew something was wrong, thinking all this crazy things that you only see in the news, the man continue "_someone found this individual by the road, she was passed out and_" the man is interrupt "_is she okay?_ Emily asked with a squeaky strong demanding voice. Garret asks "can_ you come to Rosewood community Hospital immediately? We would_" the phone is off the man looks at the phone weird wondering if it the phone lost signal or if the woman clicked on him.

Emily runs downstairs with her eyes reddish some tears were falling slowly and Spencer sees her, "_OMG EMILY WHATS WRONG?_" she saw how Emily looked worry like she have lost her mind..."_I gotta go to the Hospital_" Spencer looks confused "_what why?_

But Emily ignored her question or maybe she couldn't hear her, looking for her car keys everywhere closing and opening every single cabinets and drawers in her kitchen "_**damnit**__ where are my keys_" Emily said as her face gets covered by tears, "_Em...Emily...Emily_" Spencer shouted as she grabs her by the shoulders "_the keys are hanging by the mail holder on your wall, what's going on?_ Spencer asked

Emily hugged Spencer, "_Paige is at the hospital_" she said in a soft tone to Spencer "_i..i don't know what..."_ and she looks up, tears coating her face and hanging off her nose, Spencer haven't seen her friend cried this way, not even when "A" was giving them hell "

_Let's go, I'll drive_" Spencer said with a warmth smile. "_Thank you_" Emily said in a squeaky voice but Spencer couldn't understand what she was trying to say, it's hard to understand someone who's crying their heart out and trying to speak at the same time.

On their way to the hospital that was 15mis away, thank lord for Rosewood being such a small town, Emily was just looking at the window lost in her thoughts she remembered the envelop, she had put in her purse, she looked in her purse..."_what did it said_" Spencer always wanting to know everything "_I don't know, I haven't opened it all the way_" Emily respond still looking inside her purse. She decided she will open it later on. she rest her head on the window she thought of the night Maya and her broke up, how Paige decided to skipped her routine of parting with Pru and stayed with her watching movies and eating ice-cream. How amazing is Paige and how some people misjudge her without knowing what's like to be Paige.

They arrived to hospital, Emily doesn't wait for Spencer to park, and she jumps out the car and forgets to close the door as she ran inside the hospital like if some crazy lunatic was chasing after her. Spencer stretches to close the car door "_ugh what does she see in this girl_" shaking her head talking to herself.

"_how can..."_ the nurse asks when Emily says "_**Paige McCullers**_" with this urge of an quick answer from the nurse...the nurse looks in her computer, Emily thought how she was taking forever, all she wanted to do was go in every single room and look for Paige but then she thought of how that could take her forever too since it was a big hospital. She feels a tap on her shoulder and she turns "_hey, what room is she in_" with a force smile Spencer asked. "_I don't know yet_", Emily was responding when the nurse says "_we don't have any one with that name_"

"_But the police said she was here_" Emily said with a mad tone, "_Oh, give me a second, Hun_" the nurse said calling a man in a police uniform with dark hair. He asks "_are you friends with_", "_Paige, her name is Paige, you said she was found by the road_" Emily said wanting for this conversation to end, "_yeah that's her then_" the police guy said looking at the nurse with an okay face expression nodding his head. The nurse looks on the her papers "hhhmm _room 101A_"

"_Room 101A_" Emily recites to herself not to forget and leaves without thanking the nurse, walking fast to find room 101A, Spencer turns to the nurse "_thank you my friend is just worry"_ _the nurse nods "its okay sweetie I understand_"

She opens the door...Paige laying in bed with a bandage wrap around her head and one wrap around left arm, some scratches on her face. Emily walked fast and holds her hand she as she sat at the edge of the bed, she looks at -_**her**_- Paige and looks how strong Paige still looks laying there with her body all bruised up, Emily looked at Paige as she haven't seen her in years, she was happy to her see not like this hurt but happy she was with her right now, regretting going to that stupid dinner with Spencer and samara who only did nothing but judge Paige, "_**they don't know you like i do**_" she whispers to herself. Emily spots Paige's lips and she remembered that night, that drunk yet wishing she was sober at that moment and not make it seem as if it was only a -_drunk moment_- because it wasn't, Emily have been wanting to kiss her, to feel her to _**LOVE**_ Paige.

Paige opens her eyes, her vision was still blurry from all the pain killers the nurse has been given her. She looks at her right, she sees someone sitting down next to her holding her hand, she assumed it was Emily, as she smiles just a little she whispers "_I fix your bike, but I don't know if..."_

Emily cuts her off, "_how could you do this? I've been sick worry about you_", Emily gets up and walks around continuing speaking loud like a crazy mother going off on her teenage daughter "_not knowing where you were, your didn't answer all my calls and ...I..(_She pauses_)..just don't ever do it again_". She finished looking at Paige, who was just staring at Emily like she has been grounded for a month,

Paige looks away "_I'm really sorry_" she said...she feels the bed squeezing down feeling Emily's left hand touching her weights and the other holding her face Emily whispers "_don't look away_" they both gaze at each other, lost in each other's eyes, Emily's head getting close to Paige's, stopping time like nothing else in the world matters but just them too like time froze and they were in another dimension. Just these two lovebirds

The door opens and it's a woman, interrupting the moment Emily and Paige were having, Emily quick sits straight, with this look on her face as if she have been caught almost kissing Paige her heart speeding, feeling guilty...because in the rules of relationship that was cheating but to her it felt so right to been wanting to kiss Paige at the moment.

The person holding the door "_hello, I'm Dr. Sullivan_" the woman says with a sweet smile, Emily feels relief because it wasn't her dear friend Spencer who's been giving her crap about Paige, she answers back "_hi, I'm Emily and this beautiful patient is Paige_" with a smile , "_hello_" Paige adds.

Dr. Sullivan speaks "_well Paige you are one blessed kid, no broken bones but a few bruises and scratches and there's nothing I could do about your bike_" she smiles. Emily says "_it was a very old bike anyways_" turning to Paige with a sweet lovely smile, Paige looks at Emily without thinking she says "_you're the_ _**beautiful **__one_" Emily blushes and biting her bottom lip she smiles feeling a billions butterflies in her stomach...taking over her soul.

Dr. Sullivan "_you can go home today as soon as we get all your paper work done_", "_thank you_" Paige said without taking her eyes away from Emily. As Dr. Sullivan opens the door to leave, Spencer walks in "_no child left behind_" she said, Paige look at Spencer and the whole DINNER thing came back to her head feeling sick to her stomach not because she was sick but because it reminded her how Emily is with samara that lying cunt. "_Em, I'm sorry for ruin your dinner_" Paige said...Emily look at Spencer mad and then look at Paige "_no, I was home when the police call me_", "_the POLICE_, _I'm glad the swat team wasn't involve_" Paige said jokingly."_Yes, someone found you by the road"_ Emily said

"_knock knock_" a blond elderly woman says opening the door "_hello I'm nurse Vicky, we would like to send you home today but unfortunately we don't even know your complete full name_."

" _I can give you all the info u need_" Emily says turning to Spencer "_you don't mind staying here with Paige_" Emily said with a -_**BE NICE**_- face gesture, "_no not at all_" Spencer said with the thought of -_thanks a lot_-, as both the nurse and Emily walked out of the room closing the door.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Spencer sits on the visiting chair and grabs her phone pretending she's busy, not wanting to make any conversation or eye contact with this nasty leech college roommate of her best friend who had admitted to be in love with her a few a hours ago. Spencer shakes her head with a mad look on her face.

"_so how was dinner_" Paige ask awkwardly

Spencer tries to ignore Paige but she remembered Emily wanting her to be nice, as she force a fake smile "_good_" she said, making their time alone more awkward.

"_I know you still have your reservations about me, but I'd really like it if we could make a fresh start._" Paige said with a sincere smile.

"_I'm not like Emily I don't just give in easily_", Spencer said as she continues adding words "_I mean samara is great for Emily_" Spencer realizes she's saying too much now hoping Paige doesn't ask why she mention samara in the first place because this conversation is about Spencer disliking her for what she had said in the past.

"_Samara?_" Paige said confusing about why Spencer said samara? Could Spencer have noticed about Paige's feelings for Emily, could she know about _THAT NIGHT_...

Paige was getting nervous her face was red and she looks like she just committed a crime and was found guilty of charges. "_Isn't it obvious" _Spencer said, "_no, what are you speaking of?_" Paige demanding to know, wanting for Spencer to answer the question.

Paige seem like she was hidden something like she knew why Spencer mention samara, It all make sense now to Spencer, because Paige has the same look Emily had in the restroom earlier when they have the conversation. Why was Paige getting nervous and why is Paige... is so protective so obsess so caring, why would she come spend a whole week at Emily's? Maybe she is a good friend or maybe she wants more? Now this was like a puzzle to Spencer and she wants to put it together like always 'OMG, she likes Em" Spencer thought, there's no another explanation. "

_Do you like Em, and be honest Paige_" Spencer ask with a serious face, it was like Paige was being interrogating, that's how Paige felt when she heard the question.

"_No"_ Paige answer without hesitating

"_You're lying Paige_" Spencer said with a strong tone

Paige feels the lump in her throat growing so big that it feels like she can't breathe. (Sighs) and let a big air out as she whispers "_Yes_" She sounded sad, hopeless with no point of this conversation because it doesn't matter how she feels towards Emily. Spencer shock, for once she was able to figure out something without trying a million times like she was proud of herself, as if this was a case like they had before with "_A_" and she had solve it, she thought she was getting good at being a detective.

Spencer ask Paige "_why haven't you said anything to her_" looking at Paige with one eyebrow up, standing in front of Paige with her right hand on her hip putting all her weight on the left leg, making a duck face.

"_Because, Emily is happy with samara, I want Emily happy that's all that matters, her happiness_" Paige said with a sad voice that rips her heart when she said the last words -_**her happiness**_- even if it wasn't with her, even if Emily was in the arms of another girl, she look at the white sheet covering her bruised up body, slowly some tears fall down her face.

Spencer sees the pain in Paige, and not believing what her eyes were looking, how sincere Paige's word sound, this girl must really love Emily too she thought, but still she doesn't trust her.

"_And I don't think samara deserves Emily_" Paige said instantly drying off the tears of her face with her hands.

"_Oh and you do?_" Spencer said with an arrogant tone, moving towards the chair she was sitting down and just stood by it.

"_No, but I met Maya and some guy name noel today at a coffee.._" Paige was saying as Spencer cuts her off "_why are you meeting her?_" bitching tone, and she decided to sit down before she ran to Paige and chocked her.

"_WHAT?! NO!, FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE SPENCER, CAN YOU LAY OFF OF ASSUMING SHIT_" Paige said angrily, "look, I was sitting there, they approach to me asking about the book I was reading" Paige said looking at Spencer waiting to be interrupt like always

"_What?_ _Continue_" Spencer said annoy because someone have put her on her place. "_And then Maya said samara the one who's cheating on Em, that she's a total player on the lesbian club scene_." Paige finished explaining. Spencer jaws dropped not knowing what to say or what to believe, wondering if Paige was making this up or telling the truth. "_Are you sure that what Maya said that_" Spencer asks, as Paige nods yes.

Emily walks in the room "_hey sorry it took forever but they say for you to stay since is already late, to rest here and leave tomorrow in the morning_" Emily said with a tiring voice,

"_Yeah that's fine I'm tired anyways_" Paige said with a soft voice. "Spence I'm staying here tonight, thanks for bring me" Emilysaid with a happy smile. "_Spencer_?" Emily said again because Spencer had the same look she always had when it came to "A" and her stupid deadly games.

"_Oh yes, that's no problem_" Spencer said with a confused voice wishing Emily didn't walk-in because she stillwanted to continue this conversation with Paige.

"_No, is fine Em_, _please go home and get some rest, I'll be fine_" Paige said

"_No way am I leaving you here in this dark scary hospital with their yucky food_" Emily said with a warmth smile that gave Paige a relief because she didn't want Emily to be away from her.

"_Well at least go get some comfortable clothes and our phone charges I'd like to call Pru_" Paige said with smile. "

"_Yeah listen to Paige_" Spencer said, Emily looks at Spencer like are you two agreeing on something together. "Okay_" she said_."

Emily gets close to Paige and carefully hugging Paige as she kisses her on the cheek and whispers to Paige's ear "_don't fall sleep till I'm back_". Paige wants to grab Emily and just kiss her without breathing but she knows she shouldn't.

Both girls say bye to Paige, closing the door. Paige laying down looking up the ceiling thinking about the envelope, she lost herself in deep deeply thoughts, there's no going back, she wishes her mother was there to hold her because at that moment all she needed was her mom telling her that everything will be –_**okay-**_

Spencer drives silently thinking about what Paige said, how her best friend could be getting play, no Spencer wasn't going to let it happen if Samar was, she needed to know the truth she need to know if samara was cheating, it was like a thorn bugging inside her shoes, another puzzle she wanted to solve but mainly because she didn't want her best friend to be lie too. And she knew what to do, inspector gadget to the rescue.

"_Spence, you're so quiet_" Emily said looking at Spencer..."_did anything happen with Paige that I need to know of_?" she added

"_No, I'm just tired, Em_" Spencer said not convincing Emily but Emily was ok with it because all she wanted to was to get back to the hospital. "_Call me if you need anything_" Spencer said to Emily as she drove out of the Field's drive way.

Emily goes upstairs to her room, she throws her purse on the bed but she misses and everything falls out her purse. "_Crap, why now_" Emily shouted mad at herself she didn't needed this right now, when her eyes spotted the envelope….she sat down looking at the envelope, she had forgotten about it….

She looks at the window is dark outside its hard to see any light, that's how Paige felt sometimes, but when she was with Emily…She brightens her days just by a single smile, she thought of how her life was back then before Emily, she always thought this before but now she was more grateful than ever because although she was alive yet she felt dead inside, like nothing matter in this world for her ever since her mother died the only person who Paige share everything but now she knew what is like to love to get hurt to be alive once again. Then she thought has she opened the envelope yet? Was everything going to change….maybe she should've never had…before she left bike riding..

Spencer gets home, with this urge to search for all the pieces because it was killing her to not know the truth. So as she log in face book, she goes directly to every single friend Emily has till she finds Samara, to her luck, she was still not friends with Samara, "_CRAP_" Spencer exclaims, then she remembered that day when Emily asked her to make her a face book because she never had the time to create one, knowing Spencer, she saves everything knowing someday it will come handily like right now –_she made this evil smile_- She gets on Emily's face book and –_inspector gadget_- is on duty…..


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, i hope you all are enjoying this continuation, i know it may not be as strong as the previous writers, my apologies. here's chapter 3, feedback are always welcome, let me know what you all think, special shot-out to my pen-pal more like PMer Jamscottroc54 for all your support and help :)

**_Chapter 3_**

Emily is scared to open the envelope, too scared to find out what really in it. She picks up her stuff and shuts everything in her purse again including the envelope, she grabs her swimming sweats and Paige's t-shirt that somehow it still had her essence, as she's changing clothes, her phone vibrates a text from Pru "_hey Emily, can you tell that jerk dear best friend of mine to call me whenever she can."_

Emily smile she like the friendship Pru and Paige have, just like the pure friendship she has with Hannah Spencer and Aria. "_Okay I will_" she replies without telling her about Paige incident, she thought it is better for Paige to tell her.

As she's leaving her house, Mrs. Fields walks in from her girls night out, "_where you going sweetie, and did you find Paige?_" Mrs. Fields ask her daughter; Emily sits with her mother and explains everything that had happened "_well I'm glad she's okay, let me know if both of you need anything_" Mrs. Fields tells Emily hugging her tightly.

Emily drove back to the hospital it was 11:45pm now, it has been a long day for her, for Paige, all she wanted was to be back in room101A with her favorite person in the world as she smile loving the thoughts of Paige.

She parks her Toyota then she thought how Paige was amused by her –wheels- she shake her hands and sits back relaxing her muscles, a song is playing on the radio 102.7fm, and i just need you now by lady antebellum started playing…..

"_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

_For me it happens all the time_

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now_

_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now_

_And I don't know how I can do without_

_I just need you now__"_

Emily started singing_ "I just need you …." _looking down the steer wheel, thinking how she couldn't fight these feelings she kept deep inside of her, knowing that sooner or later it will explode a like a nuclear bomb hurting her friendship with Paige, then there's Samara, what was she going to do? She didn't wanted to hurt anyone specially Paige.

"_Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothin' at all_

It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now

And I said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now

And I don't know how I can do without

I just need you now"

she turns off the car, she opens the door, pushes the car door with her right foot and locks the car, she text Samara before she left her house and looking at her phone nothing from her, it never occur to Emily how come they never really talk at night time, Samara is never available to speak at night,

but Emily never really mind, she didn't really care if they did or not because she always talk to Paige.

"_Paige paige paige paige, what am I going to do with this__" _she whisper to herself like if someone could hear her.

She opens the door; Paige is already knocked out from all the morphine Nurse Vicky applied to calm her body ache. Walking towards her dearest, she stands and she remember one time at the fourth of July she went with Hannah, Spencer and Aria, they decided to sit a few feet away from the fireworks when the biggest firework when up the sky, it made the loudest explosion that made Emily jumped and her heart speedy as if it was in a Nascar race but this time it was five time faster, that's how she felt.

She sat on the visitors chair; she could watch Paige all night, seeing how calm Paige is when she's asleep, her chest exhaling air in and out, she bit her bottom lip and shake her head she was thinking how it will be to be on top of Paige feeling her arms wrap around her feeling her chest right next to hers…..and do all the dirty things she has never experience, suddenly Paige woke up..

"_when did you get back_?" Paige ask with a sleepy tone

"_a few minutes ago_" Emily said

"_well you should've woken me_"

"_well you seem like you were on your on 5__th__ sleep_" Emily said smiling

"_youre not planning on sleeping there are you? I mean I'm only about 125lbs, you're probably about the same that's less than 300lbs, I think this bed will be okay_", Paige said to the girl making her giggle just a little.

"_hmm I don't know_" Emily teasing Paige

"_Pwees, and can you like kiss my boo-boo too_?" paige said with this big Colgate smile you only see in commercial, making Emily laugh out loud "_okay okay geez kiddo_", Emily walks towards the bed, Paige moves just a little to the edge of the bed feeling her body heavy with pain but it was fine, Emily lays next to her, she places her head on Paige's chest, sliding her hand across the girls waist. Paige feels the adrenaline going through her veins when Emily places her right leg betweens her making herself comfortable not realizing what she's doing -_damn_-, Emily whisper "_goodnight Paige_" smiling because she treasures this moment forever, Paige kisses the girl's head "_goodnight Em_."

3:30am, on her third cup of coffee, "_come Spence, you can do this_" murmuring to herself as she's going through every single friend on Samara face book list, till her face gets furious, her upper lip lift , the spot between her eyes wrinkles, -_Amanda Rodriguez added new photo via mobile 2 days ago_- in the picture was Samara wearing skinny blue jeans, long sleeve white blouse a black vest and black boots with no heels since the girl holding her hand was way shorter than her with red hair freckles on her face light skin slim body but strong legs(_probably plays soccer_) wearing a small dress with a vintage slim small suit jacket with black heels a beautiful necklace with a half of a heart shape the girl was pretty not as Emily, Samara had the same necklace too but the heart shape seems like the other half. Spencer thought of calling Emily at the moment but it was about to be 4am and this is something you rather tell someone in person not over the phone.

They decided to head back to PSU on a Saturday night, Emily thought it be good for Paige since she feels like her bones are broken, plus all of them can just rest Sunday and be ready for school Monday, Spencer not happy about it but agreed to it, Hannah was glad because she missed Lenny and couldn't wait to see what kind of shoes she bought during their break.

The alarm goes off at 5:30am, Emily wakes up for her an early swim practice, she's going to have to go alone, and Paige was excuse from swimming practice her coach told her to stay away from bikes too. "_Is time already_? Paige yawning, "_yup, did I wake you up, sorry_" Emily said as she changes into her sweats and t-shirt…"_nope, wake me up when you're back_," covering herself, Emily tosses her pillow at Paige "_lazy butt_" she exclaims making Paige laugh. Both of them were happy to be back –_**home**_-

Swimming never felt so good to Emily, it help her think, reflect, her mind was on how things played out during her school break, the confession to Spencer, that stupid envelope, once again swimming help her she knew what it has to be done.

Back at the dorm, its 7:15am, Paige got a text from Pru "come meet me at the library pleaseeeeeeee", Paige dind't wanted to get up, her body still ache but she haven't seen Pru since she drove her to the airport, as she's getting ready, she texts Emily letting her know she's meeting up with Pru.

"_hey, you look like crap_" Pru teasing her best friend as she hugs her

"_oochy, you do know im still sort of broken right_"

"_haha, why is your tree running into you?_ Pru said smiling, "_so did you tell her_"

"_tell who what_?" Paige plays dumb knowing what the question means

"_EMILY!,duh, did you tell how you wuvvvvvv her_" Pru trying to annoy Paige.

"_what_, no, I can't" Paige sounding sad, "_she's got a gf"_

"_who might be cheating_" Pru added, "_Can we not do this right now, I haven't had coffee_" Paige trying to avoid this conversation

The two best friends walk back to the dorm when Prus phone rings "_oh_ _damn, its Jacob, I forgot we were having breakfast together_", "_how are things with you two_?" Paige asks feeling kind of guilty she hasn't asked about her best friend's life, "_amazing, we finally made it official_" Pru say shyly, "_Omg_!" Paige shouted, "_shh ill tell you later_" Pru smacks her friend's back making her jump in pain making Pru laughing walking away.

The girl opens the door, she freezes she can't move, like she just walk in the north pole she swallows big making this huge sound on her throat that's making her chocked on her own saliva, Emily is standing by her bed with this Black white polka dot soft cup bra with contrasting yellow straps and gold components matching knickers that are down her hips for a second Paige thought she was looking at one of those Victoria secret magazine and Emily was modeling for one of the catalogs. She had seen Emily in her swim suit but not like this not….Emily's beauty is the best thing Paige has ever witness.

"_im sorry, I ..didn't, I should've knock_" Paige nervous not "_sorry_" shyly looking at her old converse.

Emily smile she bit her bottom lip "its fine, I mean is nothing from another world, right"

"yeah" Paige murmur. But truth is, truth is, Paige wanted to just do dirty things to Emily, instead she throws Emily her pillow back at her as she lay on her bed.

Phones rings "_hey, yeah, 10 mins, sure I miss you too_" Emily putting her phone down, "_Samara_" Paige with an outraged tone..

"_nope, Jessica, she wants to meet up before class_" Jessica was leaving to Charleston before spring and wanted to say good bye to Emily till they see each other on the summer like Emily said.

"_what time is your English class_" the girl ask, brushing her hair looking at Paige's reflection in the mirror "_at 10:30 then I have history at 11:45, I should just leave too, is gonna take a while to get there_" she smirk

The roommate walks towards her bed, "_you better text me when you're out of your 2__nd__ class or else, better yet text me before, during and after class got it munchkin"_ she poke her stomach, making it clear Paige understood, "_YES SIR_" Paige exclaim in a goofy way making Emily shake her head with a smile, Paige knew how to make her smile even with the silliest thing.

"_So, how is Samara?_ Jessica asked excitedly,

"_shes fine_" the brunette answer giving Jessica the vibe that something was up and she wanted to talk but didn't know how.

"_what's up Emily? Is me, you can trust me_?" Jessica told her

"_im in love_" Emily said with a sad tone.

"_with samara_, that's good right?

"_no, not samara_" Emily feeling guilty "_Paige_" she whispers

Jessica sort of shock but not really she saw it coming she just didn't really want to say anything she believes in fate, and if things were going to happen, eventually they will. That's what Emily liked Jessica.

"_what are you going to do? I mean you can't be with someone who you don't like or do you like Samara, is that why you can just end it with her?" she remarked cryptically_

Emily frowned, shaking her head _"i don't know how it happen, I guess is the way she is, (she pauses) different, when im with Paige, nothing else matters, I could starve to death but if shes with me, I wouldn't care if I die, Paige completes me, you get me"_

She responded in confusion "_and you're with Samara because_?"

Emily starts sobbing "_because I thought I'd never would find someone who liked me enough to be with me because I was feeling lonely, scared to be lost, but I was wrong all that I was looking for, always have been in front, under my nose and I never noticed, I was so blind but now_"

"_but now you know, and you know what do, is not fair for Samara, Paige or you, right_" Jessica said with a warm smile, Emily will miss having Jessica at PSU she love talking to her, she understood her, she listen to her. They both hugged each other promising they will never lose touch of their friendship.

It was Thursday, Paige is recovering slowly, and decided to do some aquatic exercises and Emily was going to see Samara that evening, she didn't wanted to be there to witness them holding hands or Samara's lying face.

Samara picks her up, wanting to take Emily to another expensive restaurant with their fancy wine, but Emily told her she just wanted time alone, to speak. Samara since something was up.

"_how's your classes so far_" Samara asks without any clue what awaits her.

"_good, im taking a photograph class_" looking away from Samara

"_that's amazing, you'll do great_" the girl said grabbing her gf's hand pulling her towards her trying to kiss her but her gf didn't move and said "_we need to talk_". Samara knew what's next.


	4. Chapter 4

hey guys sorry for not updating but with work and school, i didn't have the time.

thanks for all the supported reviews

and im sorry for killing this story but i warn you all about it but i still appreciated you reading it and review weather is negative or positive

my grammar is beyond bad and i apologize for that was well and for any mistakes in the future too. i know this chapter is short but i hope you all like it.

my fav one because paige and nick finally speak again.

* * *

CHAPTER 4

Beautiful Samara could have anyone she wanted, it always has been that way, but she liked Emily, the fact that Emily rejected her that day, made Samara want this forbidden apple, and she wanted to taste it, her plan of becoming "partners" in Geography with Hannah worked, she wanted this to be different, but now she couldn't believe that this freshman was dumping her.

"You're breaking up with me? The blond asked again, making sure she heard right.

"y-yeah" Emily shaky, after all, it's never easy breaking up with someone weather you do or don't share the same mutual feelings with.

"Emily, if this is because of what Spencer might have told you…." Samara holding the brunette's hand

"Spencer?" she said with a –wtf face- now Emily was wondering, intrigue about it, she asked "what do you mean?"

"sh-she ….why are you ending this Emily?" the blond blurted out nervously, with a psychological answer.

"I…we rush, I rush things with you and i….why did you mention Spencer? Emily hated this conversation already, but she really wanted to end things with her, but why did she mention Spencer…she thought, why?

-sighs- "I'm sorry" -looking at the ground- "before you and I happened, I was seeing someone else, I didn't know how to break it off with her but I was going to"

Emily was shocked to hear this, feeling extremely stupid, she wanted to slap herself bad "you cheated….?" here she was feeling guilty….for having feelings for someone else. "and Spencer knew this?

Samara, didn't answer, she was quiet,

"Answer Samara"

The blond look up the sky, it was already dark, "I don't know how she found out, she didn't tell you because I practically beg her, to let me handle it, I say would tell you and I…"

"you weren't planning on telling me, right? Right!? Emily shaking her head

"no, yes, I mean yes I was going to tell you, Emily I do like you, a lot" Samara sincere but it was late.

"I don't feel the same for you, I thought I did but thing is my heart was already occupied" proud of her words "I was feeling guilty for having all these feelings for someone else but…. I have to go" smiling, nothing is stopping her now.

"wait Emily please, Please" Samara blue sad puppies eyes shine in the dark evening. Begging for forgiveness, for Emily to stay, holding Emily's hands.

"I can't, I've been waiting for so long, I don't hate you, I don't wanna waste your time either, I can't give you what you desire" said giving Samara a quick hug in a sign of peace, no holding grudges back.

"we could work this out" Samara added "please, Emily, everyone deserves a second chance, let me show you, prove to you how much I care"

"if you would have care, you would never done this" she backs off from the blond " Samara, i came here determinate to end this with you, I can't lie or continue being with you loving someone else, im sorry" she whispers.

Samara understood, there's was nothing there for her, she thought maybe it was her fault for not making an effort when Emily was into her? But since when has Emily been in love with? She took for granted Emily, no she was sorry, Emily is a great person, is better if she didn't rotten this beautiful perfect apple

"im truly sorry Emily, I wish things could be different but I screwed up big, I hope the person you love, loves you the way you deserve" Samara hugged Emily again as her tears wet Emily's face.

On her way back to her dorm, happy, smiling she couldn't wait to see Paige, to tell her and to confess all this feelings in her chest that built up, she can longer keep inside, how, she remember when Samara mention Spencer,….going through her contacts, -calling Spencer Hastings-….

"hey Em!" her friend said excitedly

"why didn't you tell me about Samara?" Her tone was sharp

"what, omg, because,I mean she said she was going to tell you, are you okay? Im sorry for not saying anything" Spencer worry her friend was going to be mad for centuries

"we broke up, well I ended things, not because of that, I had no idea, I don't think she was going to confess but how did you figure out ms. Hastings" Emily irritated already

"Paige told me, I mean she wasn't sure, why did you break up with Samara"

"Paige" she whispers dejected

"Em, are you there?" concerned about her friend

"yeah, I gotta go, talk to you later k? Emily told her friend with a confused agonized voice, what was going on she thought, Paige knew about Samara? Why didn't she tell me? Something in Emily felt broken, was it her trust? She felt betray….by the only person she was sure of never will do such a thing. She didn't want to see Paige right now, she was to umbrageous. Dials number…..

"can I come over?" she ask the blond

"Em! Yes of course" Hannah anxious without noticing anything, she just bought some new heels that were on sale at Nordstrom.

"that's Em" she tells her roommate, opening the door, "Emily?...sweety what happen?" there was no answer, Hannah concerned now, "please Em, talk to me" she tug her best friend into her arms….

After she sort of pulled herself together, Emily explained to her best friend what just happened with samara, the cheating, betrayal and confession of love.

"This is some Jerry Springer shit" Lenny smirk

"Lenny, not now" Hannah un-humorous turning to Emily, "are you asking her, I mean there could be an explanation to all of this"

"there's no excuse for her not telling me, I will ask, but right now, I just…, can I stay here tonight?"

"yeah, definitely" Hannah said.

"Em, what about Spencer?" "She should've told you, but maybe she thought it would be better if Samara told you, but…please don't hate her"

"are you her attorney now?"

"no I mean, is not Spencer fault's that blondie was sluttin' up" Hannah with a goofy smile

"okay im not mad at her….but can we just go to bed please?"

"indeed we shall" Hannah softly smile, hugging Emily.

* * *

Is 10pm, trying to contact her roommate, cell is off, maybe they're out holding hands kissing, maybe Emily went –home- with Samara? Does she know about Samara "friendly" friends? Is she okay with that? Paige couldn't sleep, word vomit, but Pru was probably with Jacob. This was going to be a long night. Not being able to sleep at all, Paige decided to get up extra early and do some laps before practice.

"Where there hell is Fields!" coach was furious, Emily didn't come home

"Coach, she had a burrito last night for dinner, food poisoning I believe, she constantly in the bathroom" Paige convincing, hoping coach wont caught her in the lie.

"alright McCullers, if you're lying, you and Fields will be in so much trouble, understood" coach said still furious

Paige nodded "yes coach"

-Text- (Emily Fields)

"hey, where are you?" (10pm)

"call me whenever you can" (5:30am)

"Coach was hulk this morning, I lie, food poisoning, don't get us in trouble: P" (10am)

No call, no text back, no sign of Emily, Paige unhappy; she covered up for her but this was hurting Paige thinking Emily's waking up next to Samara, she needed to get away, the dorm suddenly became a prison for her. She decided to visit Pru and have lunch with her at the Hub.

"She didn't come home last night" playing with her food.

"maybe she over slept at Hannah's? Cheering her best friend

"no she would've told me" placing her elbow on the table resting her face on her palm

"you need to tell her, Paige, just tell her, what's the worst that could happen? Pru annoy of her besty not opening up to anyone, and be happy. It is always like this with Paige

"She has a girlfriend" Paige stubborn putting her plate away.

"that's probably cheating" wiser respond

"maybe she's okay with it" she shrugged trying to convince herself but Paige knew better

"stop making excuses, you know damn well that Emily isn't like that, that girl is so playing Emily and she has no clue and you should tell her, and confess already, god Paige grow some balls" Pru said with the need of inhaling and exhaling air.

Paige heated shrugged "I don't know Pru it is not as easy as it seems" she knew Pru was right, she knew it was time to finish this. Before this turns into a big mess, that's what she thought not knowing… -Phone rings-

"We need to talk immediately, im here outside your building" Nick McCullers with a demanding tone.

"I gotta go, lord voldemort ah-waits" unhappy as if…..

"What? Now, what is he doing here? Wrinkling her face…"ugh Listen call me when that bottom feeding vulture stops sucking the life out of you"

Paige smirk nodding yes, walking away ready for whatever the future brings. She haven't spoke to Nick McCullers since her last visit "No, let me speak, I've listen to your voice for long, stuck in my head, it's my turn dad, please hear me out" she let it out with hesitating "im in love, I finally know what you and mom meant when you talked about love, I see it now father….I can't hide this, I can't pretend anymore….(she pauses and without thinking twice she says those two words knowing that saying out loud will change everything for her forever but change is good she thought), Im Gay, and in love.

* * *

Emily decides to confront her roommate and have her explain, why she didn't tell her about Samara, she thought they really share everything,

"hey Emily, hey" Pru smiling

"hi" unwelcoming voice

"so Paige's has been looking for you"

"oh, where is she now?"

"her dad is here, he probably needs her to go with him to one of those campaigns, she probably will just have to agree"

"well for once she needs to come through" Emily's tone wasn't sweet

"im sorry, did I miss something here" Pru catching the girl's acrimony

" she probably told you, didn't she" Emily interrogating Pru

"you know what dude, you should probably informed yourself before assuming anything" Pru displeasure of Emily's attitude, she walks away before she snaps.

She opens the door, she throws herself on her bed, feels like she haven't been –home- in ages, she wonders what Pru meant…as she opens her drawer to get clean clothes, she spots the envelope that she has been avoiding for so long, she exhales big, but she too angry that just want to confront Paige for hidden something like that.

* * *

"what's this" Nick McCullers said furious about a Hospital bill "what happen, Paige?"

"nothing dad, I got in a bike accident" she answer careless

"bike accident" the man repeated

"yes, dad, bike accident, and no when I said bike I'm not referring to a motorcycle vehicle" she point out.

"still Paige, I would like to be informed when my daughter is in the ER for whatever unknown reason" Nick McCullers said

"okay I will informed you next time, are we done here" getting annoying by this absurd conversation with lord voldemort.

"Paige, I know you think I don't care, but you're my daughter regardless…." The father trying to reach out to his daughter when she cuts him off

"Regardless?" is this your way of showing you care because is not working Father" Paige getting tense now. Feeling like this wasn't going to end well

"watch your tone young lady" the man's face getting red, controlling his temper

"or what dad? I don't why you came just to show me this piece of paper, is it going to ruin your campaign" Paige heated now

"no, you're my daughter and I care….."

"since when dad?, you have never care ever since mom died" she was hurting now

Nick McCullers angry now sitting down on the bench next to this oak tree, it wasn't so big, but it was standing there strong, and brave to be the only tree that was small, that's what Paige needed right now, stand strong, PSU garden was beautiful after the pool area Paige thought. "How can you say that, Paige, I know things changed but that doesn't mean I don't care", he told her.

"dad when was the last time you say you love me" Paige looking away, she felt a dagger cutting her chest, her open wounds were burning….she needs to let it out she has too, there was no answer from Nick McCullers this time.

He gets up ignoring the question "I should go, I have an important meeting tomorrow" Paige still looking at the oak tree, shedding tears falls down her face, the mayor's back is facing her daughters back

"just saying it dad, say you hate me, say it was my fault,(she whispers) please just say it, I know I killed her, you have all rights to blame me to hate me, I know you wish it was me who was gone im sorry im still here" Paige sorrow is heavy now. Nick McCullers suddenly stops just enough to hear this apology.

She continues "_I know all you think of me is as failure, truth is dad, im not a failure, you may not believe in me but I do dad, and so does she ( _Paige wasn't peaking of her mother but Emily_) and if you can't approve of me being the way i am, you leave me no chose but to move on with you in my life or not but i really love if you consider and be in my life because you all i have_"

"Paige" the man said…he lays a hand on his daughter right shoulder "you are flesh of my flesh, my only family" melancholy, his eyes moist hugging his beloved daughter gently "**_I love you, Paige_**" she turns and looks at the old man, she sees how old he is now, she looks at the pain in his eyes she wasn't the only hurting all this time, he was hurting as well, knowing that none of them knew how talk instead of shouting out words. she wraps her arms around him, he doesn't seem strong as before anymore, feeling her father hugging her back the tears of joying falling down both of them, they stayed like that for quiet a while till Paige whispers -_i never stop loving you daddy_-


	5. Chapter 5

HI GUYS, SO SINCE ROONEYY IS BACK, I WILL STOP ADDING CHAPTERS, I LIKE HIS/HERS BETTER AND IM SURE YOU ALL DO.

I AM CURRENTLY WORKING ON MY ON FAN FIC INSTEAD, HOPE YOU GUYS CAN READ IT ONCE I PUT IT UP. THANK YOU ALL.


End file.
